First Meeting
by Crazy MangaNerd
Summary: First story to ever right dont mind judging.  WARNING CONTAINING YAOI which is BOYXBOY  Puck and Kurt meet eachother for the first time then later the have feeling for eachother but the both don't know then puck old girlfriend came and lots of drama...
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

**Warning Yaoi-BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Oh by the way first fanfiction I ever made in my life so cool if u want to judge but don't be too harsh.

**New Kids**

Still sleeping in the morning the time is about 8:15 am and a women who tall and tan walked into a bedroom.

Tall Tan Women: WAKE UP PUCK YOU NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!

She yelled at the boy.

Puck: WTH WHY CAN U LET ME SLEEP MOM!

The boy yelled back.

Puck's Mom: Because you're new today and I just can't let you miss your first day of school.

Puck: But I don't want to go to school.

Puck's mom: Well to bad you need to and maybe this time you can make new friends here.

Puck: Why bother then we are just going to move again.

Puck's Mom: Just get ready for school and come down and I will make your breakfast.

_-Puck's Mom leaves and goes down stairs-_

Puck thinking to want his mother said "make new friends" that really got him mad. Because he, his sister, and his mother just moved here from Maryland cause of his mother job transfer. Now he is in Lima Ohio man did he want to get back _home. _Not the one with his family living at but the one where his friend at.


	2. Chapter 2

_Back Home in Maryland_

In a Friday morning Puck and his mom was suddenly arguing.

Puck: Wait what do you mean where moving!

Puck's Mom: I told u we are moving to a nice town where I have a good job offer.

Puck: But it I thought this was the last time we moving.

Puck's Mom: Well I got a job offer and this on pay's more money.

Puck: Again it the money. _Frowning_

Puck's Mom: I know it hard moving all the time homey but this will be better I promise ok.

Puck: You always say that. _Still frowning_

Puck was sad really sad he was even more sad when he had to leave his friends. Especially his girlfriend how would he break it to her.

Puck's Mom: Well you better get ready for your last day here cause we are moving this Saturday.

Puck: WHAT!

Puck's Mom: I said we are leaving here on Saturday.

_Puck jaw dropped and his face in shock_

Puck: Are you serious!

Puck's Mom: Just get ready for school honey and quiet down your going to wake up your little sister.

_Puck's mom leave the room and gone down stair_

Puck was literally about to scream his lungs out and yell out word that a 9 year old shouldn't know. But he was even more pissed about how he was going to break it to his girlfriend Tammy. They have been dating for like 2 weeks now. They were the bestest buds for a guy and a girl. But then Puck was dared from one of his friends to ask her out and before you know it the liked each other. So he was definitely sad and now worried cause he doesn't want to leave but he has to and now he doesn't know how to tell her she leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

…..

_Arriving at school_

Puck's Mom: Have a good day honey.

Puck: Whatever

_Frowning _

Puck was still thinking even though he was filled with angry about being forced to move again. Man it happen every time and it happen out of nowhere too it also happen like out of know where like when it coming. Even once when Puck was at his baseball game he mom suddenly out of nowhere at the end of the game he was like "….where moving" even one time it happen on his birthday man was that a worse birthday for him. Well while he is still thinking by just standing there in the hallway at his locker Tammy shows up and he was still out of space.

Tammy: Hey Puck! Good morning.

Puck: …wow….uh hey I didn't see you there sorry.

Tammy: It cool but you ok you where spacing out a minute ago.

Puck: Yea I'm ok I just needed to think about something important.

Tammy: Oh ok so you wanna walk to class together.

Puck: Sure

_Smile but still unhappy._

…_._

_Lunch time_

Puck: Tammy I have to tell you something.

Tammy: Sure what is it?

Puck: Well…uhh…iammoving…

_Silence_

Tammy: What? (_shocked)_

Puck: I said I am moving.

Tammy: Why? (_shocked face almost about to cry_)

Puck: I am so sorry please don't cry.

Tammy: I said WHY?(_bursting out in tears)_

Puck: I don't want to my mom forcing me too.

Tammy: But I don't want you to leave!

Puck: I am sorry but I have to I don't have a choice.

Tammy: I will miss you to much.

Puck: I know that why I will write and call everyday. Ok?

Tammy: You better… If you don't I will hate you forever. (_crying a lot)_

Puck: I will I promise.

Tammy:… So when…. Are you leaving?

Puck: ….Uh Saturday…..

Tammy: SATURDAY!(_bursting into more tears)_

Puck: Please stop crying please please.

Tammy: But that only a week away.

Puck: I know I it bad but I don't have the choice.

Tammy: I am gonna miss you. You better call me and write to me.

Puck: I Will.


	4. Chapter 4

_Back to the Present_

Well Puck is now in school he was just sent off a minute ago by his mother and he hasn't got a clue what to do he is still mad about moving here to Lima. So first thing that happen was that a female teacher with long dark hair who is lightly tanned can over to him.

Teacher: Hello are you Mr. Puckerman?

Puck: Yes and who are you?

Teacher: I am your teacher Mr. Puckerman, my name is Miss Moreau.

Puck: Well Miss Moreau you can call me Noah if you want.

Miss Moreau: Ok then Noah you have me for first period ok.

Puck: Ok

_Walking to the classroom_

While Puck was walking to the classroom he saw a little girl getting bullied. She looks short and has very good looking skin but has short hair. She looks like a tomboy but she still dresses like a girl it jus the hair that looks like a boy. While he was still walking she was stilled getting bullied. He was really annoyed and mad because other people saw it but did nothing. So when the teacher just kept on continuing to get to class. Puck just gone over there and yelling and the three boys that was bullying the girl.

Puck: Hey! Stop messing with her.

Boy1: HAHA! (_laughing loudly)_ See even this kid think you're a girl Hummel.

Puck: Wait you're a dude. (_staring confusedly )_

Hummel: Yea and what it to you new kid. (_staring at Puck angrily)_

Boy2: See Hummel everyone knows you're a girls so stop trying to trick people thinking you're a guy.

Hummel: But I am a guy! (_getting angry and turning red)_

Boy3: Prove it if you are really a guy prove it.

Hummel: Fine I will. (_the small boy used his foot and raise it high and kicked Puck in the balls)_

Puck: Fuck! (_grabbing his balls)_

All the boy were impress by the kicked and how it effected the new kid they didn't know so well. The both laughed then they said something to the little tiny boy.

All the boys: Huh, Doesn't mean you can kick mean you're a guy. (_all walking away)_

The three boys left a tiny little boy angrier and a bigger one who is on the ground hurt cause of his crotch. When the three boys were completely gone. Hummel calm down a little bit. Then he realize that he hurt somebody and the boy was still hurt. So he was sad then went over to the bigger boy. So the little boy who is called Hummel came near Puck and started to apologize.

Hummel: I am sorry. (_reaching out his hand)_

Puck: It…ok (_trying to get back up)_

Hummel: Please for give me I didn't mean it. It is just because I was getting so angry with those idiots.

Puck: Well it cool I would do the same like prove that I was a guy….wait are you really a guy.

Hummel: YES! (_getting madder again)_

Puck: Ohh then uh…. sorry….uh My name Noah Puckerman and you.

Hummel: KURT HUMMEL! (_still mad)_

Puck: Sorry it just cause you look very pretty for a guy.

Kurt: Awww well thank you. (_a little happy)_

Puck: So Kurt I am new here so question how is this school so far.

Kurt: Well I don't really know I moved here like 4 months ago but it been pretty good except the people around here are all mean and stupid.

Puck: Haha (_letting put a small laugh)_ Very true.

Even though Puck was badly hurt he seem ok now so while he was getting back up and trying to find his classroom. Him and Kurt were talking and how the we both sorry for the action that happen a few minute ago. So they were still talking while they were both trying to find Puck classroom.

Kurt: Wait do you know your teacher name that can be the quicker way.

Puck: Oh yea she said her name was Miss Moreau I think.

Kurt: Oh then we have the same homeroom then. ( _smiling)_

Puck: Really the good I think wait question who…. Like in our class oh please don't tell me it the three idiot we meet in the hallway.

Kurt: Oh no they aren't in our class wait why did you ask that?

Puck: Because if they see me the probably say how I got kick in the balls by you or something like that.

Kurt: Don't worry they are in a different classroom there classroom is on the other side of the building too.

Puck: Oh that good. (_smiling with relief)_

While the two boys were both heading the same direction the still continued to talked. The found out the had a lot of things in common.

Puck: You like baseball.

Kurt: No I would never like getting hit in the face with the ball but the uniform are cool.

Ok scratch that I lied they don't have lots of thing in common. But they do really hate the three idiot boys who was bullying Kurt. So at least the have something in common. They also recently have the same homeroom teacher so that another thing. So yea they don't have that much in common but at least they have one. So Kurt and Puck finally got to their homeroom.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE:

This is the author. I don't care if you think this story sucks or not but if you want I can even start or something else. But if you don't think is sucks at all then please review it and if so at the end of every chapter I will mention you. Or you can review and give me your name and then you will be in the story your choice. So yea hi to all the people who reading it and bye now. Oh and I forgot I will try to update as soon as possible. Sorry it would come soon lol I have all the ideas but I am to lazy lol. So yea bye now


	6. Chapter 6

_Classes & Note Writtng_

While Puck and Kurt enter through there class. Ms. Moreau stared at Puck when he came in.

Ms. Moreau: Noah you here I didn't see you behind me so I thought you wander off somewhere and got yourself lose. So where were you Noah?

Puck: Oh about that I was uhh….

Puck looking at Kurt thinking if he should mention the three idiot boys from before. But Kurt returning with a ' Don't say anything' kinda face. So he just reply with "oh I was just exploring the school that all." So after that Ms. Moreau just introduce Puck to the whole class and then she place him sitting next to Kurt and while the teacher was teaching math for them Puck finally got bred and wrote a note to Kurt.

_Hey I'm really bored =[ when does this class end? –Noah_

_It almost finish I think. Wait what do you have next?-Kurt _

When done reading Kurt reply he pulled out his schedule and then handed to Kurt. While Kurt taking a look at it. He then write down a note and pass it to Puck.

_Dude we have all the same classes together. – Kurt_

_Cool so your helping me find them right? – Puck_

_Sure no problamo :P- Kurt_

_Lol what with the face?- Puck_

_LOL IDK GOT BORED YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT :/ ?-Kurt_

_Lol chill and don't get mad again I don't want you kicking my balls again do I? :P- Puck_

_Lol don't worry about that I wont but if you do piss me off I may lol jk :D – Kurt_

While the still continue writing and passing notes to each other time finally pass by and 2nd period was going to start. So after that Kurt and Puck got there stuff and started walking to there next class and continue talking to each other. While they continue walking a girl with short blonde hair approach Puck.

Girl: Heyy your new right?

Puck: Yup you?

Girl: Nope been here since pre-k. My name Quinn by the way how about you.

Puck: Uhh Noah Puckerman Nice to meet you.

Quinn: You too I just came here to just welcome you since your new. _( Just noticing Kurt)_ Oh Kurt didn't see you there so how Eric and his little minion bullying going for you.

Kurt: Sucks like a lot but good so far.

Puck: So his name is Eric? Good to know.

Puck said with a childish and a revenge looking face. After all the talk. They both said bye to Quinn since she headed the other way and they finally reach to there class in a couple a seconds. So when the finally arrive Kurt took his seat and then Puck sat next to Kurt hoping no one was place sitting there. But then a boy who was bigger than Kurt but about the same size as Puck but a little taller said.

Boy: That my seat you sitting in.

Puck: Oh sorry I didn't know I new so yeah.

Boy: It cool my name Dave Karofsky you?

Puck: Noah Puckerman.

Dave: So could you uhh like get out of my seat? Cause I don't want to get in trouble.

Puck: Sure dude wait does anyone sits here then?_(pointing at the seat behind Kurt)_

Dave& Kurt: Nope

While the class was starting the teacher did introduce Puck to the class and lets him sit where he was already sitting. After couple of minute the teacher was teaching about reading and then Puck decide to pass a note to Kurt again because he got bored again.

_Dude why didn't you tell me someone was already sitting there? – Puck_

_Nah it funny to see people reaction when that happen. :P- Kurt_

_Serious you can be very mean some time you should know I the one who like to get back at people who trick me and I'm good at it- Puck_

_Oh I'm so scare -sarcasm- - Kurt_

_Lol you should be :P-Puck_

Then couple of seconds after Kurt finish reading the bell rang again. ' Man time really fly by' was what Kurt was thinking. So after that it was special and what the had was gym so Kurt lead Puck to the gymnasium. There was ropes, balls, and other sport equipment . So Kurt was wondering if today was a free day or not then 1 minute later the teacher enter and said it was a free day and that everyone can do want they want but don't get hurt and that he will be back in 15 minute cause he was taking care of something. So the during for the whole day Kurt and Puck kept talking. An Puck was introduced to people. So his first day was kinda crazy but really good.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: So yeah it hasn't been a while but. Yeah sorry for not posting that much been really busy with clubs and etc. But yeah I apparently have a lot of new ideas now and I'm gonna be posting more stuff on here so yeah is u like my stuff. Keep up with the update and if u don't well who cares xD. Oh yeah p.s. I'm gonna start something new with the writing.

**Next Morning**

It's the second day of school today for Puck and as much as he loving sleeping he wouldn't want to keep his friends waiting. So basically yeah it was a weird first day for him and yeah he misses a lot of his friends and especially Tammy. But still he's going to have to faces the truth sooner or later. So he woke up from around 7:30 from a loud cry coming from his sister. "Ughhh why do u have to cry in 7:30 in the morning! "He_ complains. "_Aww poor baby it ok."_The mother said while rocking here back and forth._ So as the mother continue try and calm down the baby. Puck went down the stair to the kitchen to find some food. While his journey to the refrigerator he totally forgot to call Tammy and tell her about his first day at school. As he reaches his refrigerator he decides to get his house phone and call Tammy even though it earlier in the morning he knows Tammy is up already. As he sat down and had some cereal and milk he heard a person pick up. "Hello is Tammy there." "Yes she is and who might this be." The person answered. "Well it is Puck." "Puck oh my god how are u and by the way it Tammy." "Lol I kinda knew dummy." "So how have you been good forgot to call you yesterday, sorry about that by the way." "It ok kinda figure u have a weird day and forget so it all good. So yeah how was the first day of school?" "It was hilarious and you're totally right about the weird part." "Lol so what happen?" "Apparently was helping out a kids that was getting bullied and mistake that person for a girl and got my balls kicked but yeah it all good we're cool now." "Oh my god that must've hurt like crap dang that what you get for mistaking them for a girl." "Hey I didn't know, how was I supposed to know the dude looked like a chick." "Lol it all good no worries." So as Puck continue the conversation with Tammy he lost track of time and had to end it to get ready for school. "Tammy I gotta go I need to get ready for school so talk to you later." " Kk bye bye but I need to talk to you about sometime when your home k?" "Kk so bye bye." " Bye bye." As Puck hangs up the phone he then got into the shower and then after he put on his clothes and then headed down stairs. Then said goodbye to his mom and sister. An then headed to the bus.


End file.
